Doll Face
by RKOlover88
Summary: Sequel to Angel Face. John is in love with his year long girlfriend, Torrie Wilson. He plans on proposing to her, but will she accept?


**I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL TO ANGEL FACE, SINCE **wannabediva19 **WANTS TO READ ABOUT THE NIGHT HE PROPOSED. HOPE YOU LIKE IT KELLI! BY THE WAY, THANX FOR THE REVIEWS ON ANGEL FACE EVERYBODY!!!!**

John sat under a tall green palm tree on the beaches of Maui, watching the camera crew set up for the diva's bikini shoot. He always hated the bikini shoots. Not because he had a problem with all those woman wearing practically nothing, but the fact that _his _girlfriend was one of those women. He hated to think about how men all over the world were looking at pictures of her. He wanted her to himself, and himself only.

But it wasn't all bad. He was in paradise for god's sake. He was going to take all of it in: the food, the scenery, the relaxation (which he was taking full advantage of already). He couldn't ask for anything better.

"Hey baby. Taking a little nap?" his girlfriend asked as she made her way over to him in her small green and white flower patterned bikini.

"Maybe, maybe not." He responded, taking off his expensive sunglasses. She giggled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, the camera guys are almost ready. It'll only take about fifteen minutes, since they have to get everybody else's pictures." She looked into the distance out towards the ocean. Then she looked back at John. "You gonna be okay?"

"Doll face, you know I am." He stared at her as she smiled. "Give me your hand." She extended her hand to him as he did the same. When he grabbed her hand, he yanked her down to where he was, making her fall on top of him.

"John!" she said punching him and laughing at the same time.

"Ooopps." He said smirking. He rolled her over so he was on top of her. Then she rolled him back over so she was on top of him.

"Ha Ha. You've never been very good at this." Torrie said as she giggled. John laughed as he rolled her back over.

"How 'bout now?" he smiled and pressed his soft lips to hers. The sweet kiss lasted a few seconds before a camera man came and interrupted.

"Torrie?" he asked as he stood there awkwardly, trying to avoid the fact that her and John were making out in the sand right in front of him.

Torrie broke away from the kiss and looked up at the man standing before her. John looked up as well, wanting to see the guy that just ruined their special moment.

"Yes?" Torrie said.

"We're ready." The man said a little disappointed.

"Alright." Torrie answered as she tried to escape John's embrace. "John, let go." She said laughing slightly since John wouldn't let her go. "John!" he finally brought his arms back to his sides.

"Oh, and Torrie…" The camera man said. "Can you please fix your hair." He then turned on his heel and walked across the hot sand to the designated photo site.

Torrie looked at John. John smiled and laughed as he tried to cover his mouth, knowing that she was embarrassed.

"It's all your fault." Torrie said as she smiled and giggled.

"No it's not. You just couldn't resist me. I can't blame you." He said arrogantly.

"Shut up." She said as she left, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She loved it how they flirted all the time, no matter what the situation was. She loved how he was so god damn funny and entertaining. Actually, she loved everything about him. He had the greatest body she had ever seen, with ripped abs and muscular arms. He was athletic and well-built. How could you not think that he was hot?

XX

After the shoot was over, the girls decided to go swimming in the water. John saw that Torrie was going in, so he decided to sneak up on her. He walked along the sand in his navy blue and white swim trunks, trying to make sure none of the divas saw him or else they would give his surprise away. Right as he was behind Torrie, he grabbed her and turned her around.

"John!" Torrie screamed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "John! Stop! John!" She began to laugh so hard that she could barely breathe. He carried her farther off into the water and when the water was about to his abdomen, he dropped her in.

There was a big splash as John began to laugh. He watched as Torrie came back up to the surface. She was laughing but was sort of angry. So she went back under water, confusing John. Suddenly, John felt his pants being yanked down to his feet.

"What the…" John shouted as Torrie came back up. She was laughing so hard. John quickly pulled his pants back up. "You…" John started but was then cut off by Torrie's lips.

"Oooohhh la la." The other divas said as they laughed and carried on with whatever they were doing. The kiss continued for a little while and then they broke away.

"Serves you right, jerk." Torrie said as she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not a jerk." John responded as he looked into her sea green eyes. He always loved her eyes, that's one of the main things he looked for in a girl. That and their body, of course.

"Well, if you're not a jerk, you'll carry me back to land." She said, holding onto him.

"Oh, okay." John said annoyed, but also turned on. Her body was pressed tightly to his, and her legs were slightly around his waist. '_If only we were in our hotel room.' _John thought as he continued towards the nearing beach.

"Hey, I have something planned later on tonight, so…make sure you're not doing anything with the girls or anything. Okay?" He told her close to shore.

"Aawww…I won't miss it for the world Baby." Torrie responded, making a sweet face. John slightly laughed and began to think about the wonderful night he had planned for the both of them. _'This is the night John. The night that Torrie is either gonna accept or deny becoming your wife. Don't mess it up.'_ John thought to himself as he pictured the two of them walking down the aisle.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOPE IT WAS GOOD. NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE GOOD THOUGH. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!!! THANX.**


End file.
